and she smiled
by professional-geek
Summary: Jane starts writing a blog, Maura reads the first entry and things go from there...  Rated M for later chapters!  Disclaimer - I don't own R&I the show, or Jane and Maura, or Angie Harmon and Sasha Alexander.  This is my first attempt at fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Detective Jane Rizzoli slung her body into the chair at her desk sighing heavily and running a hand through her long dark hair.

"What's up Rizzoli?" asked Korsak, "someone else upset you today?"

"It's nothing Korsak", she replied, "I just didn't get enough sleep last night and this coffee isn't helping at all".

She waited for the usual innuendo comments – as annoying as Frost and Korsak could be it was part of the comforting detective room banter and she begrudgingly enjoyed it.

"Someone keeping ya awake Rizzoli?" Frost threw at her, smirking. "Come on Frost you know no one measures up to her high standards" responded Korsak, "she probably showed him the door and then spent the night being all angsty". Both men laughed.

"Angsty? Me?" Jane replied, "Oh come on guys. Stop with the female stereotypes already."

"You should start one of those online thingies" said Korsak "Frost you know what I mean, a log or something. I've heard those are good for writing down angsty feelings"

"You mean a blog Korsak" Frost replied. "that's not a bad idea Rizzoli. Maybe you could throw some poetry out there too." More laughter ensued.

Jane glared at both of them and stalked off to the break room for more coffee.

Later that day she headed down to the morgue to harass Dr. Maura Isles for an autopsy report – or at the very least a cause of death.

"C'mon Maura, just give me your best guess. What does your gut say?"

Maura turned and smiled, "Jane you know I'm not going to make a guess and all my gut says is that it's lunchtime."

"Ha ha doctor" Jane retorted before closing her eyes and pressing the span of her index finger and thumb across her forehead. Goddammit now she had a headache to go along with the tiredness.

"Are you feeling ok?" Maura asked, crossing the floor quickly to stand by Jane, "You look tired – have you been suffering insomnia?"

With her eyes shut Jane was more in tune with her other senses and at that second her sense of smell was filled with Maura's scent – her shampoo, her perfume, her body – it was overwhelming and felt like home all at once. But there was something else, something….

Jane's eyes shot open again as she sought the words to answer the doctor's question "Er, um, yeah Maura I'm not sleeping well at all. I mean I sleep but I toss and turn and have dreams I can't remember…" she stopped abruptly as her overtired brain chose that moment to flash an image of naked bodies and tangled sheets into her consciousness.

Rizzoli jammed her hands into her pants pockets. "Look, I just need to drink a few beers tonight and relax, maybe catch a ballgame on TV. I'll be fine" she finished, "Call me when that report's ready please?"

And before Maura could say another word, Jane had turned on her heels and left the morgue.

"Something is bothering our fine detective" she mused to herself before resuming the autopsy.

That night Jane did her best to relax. She declined the invitation from Frost and Korsak to knock back a few at the Dirty Robber; instead she picked up some take-out and a six pack and headed to her apartment.

She ate dinner on the couch in her sweats and an old tshirt enjoying the cold and fizz of the beer as she watched the BoSox game. Even though the game was exciting she could still feel the tension in her shoulders and was having a hard time getting comfortable. By the fourth beer she had an enjoyable buzz and found her thoughts wandering to the snippet of dream from earlier and Korsak's comments about starting a blog. "What the hell is a blog anyway?" she muttered trying to distract herself.

Jane pulled out her laptop and googled blog. She soon realized it was an online journal of sorts. She remembered fondly her "diary" from her teenage years and in her slightly inebriated state decided this might be fun. She slowly negotiated creating her own blog and then contemplated what her first entry would be.

Unbidden, another dream snippet surfaced - this time image upon image unraveling like a sports replay in slo-mo. Jane gasped as she realized the naked bodies were female, not just female but her and Maura Isles! "No, no, no, no" she groaned, willing the scene to stop. Finally it did but not before Jane had seen enough to worry about her subconscious feelings and desires when it came to the doctor. "I'm not a lesbian" she said loudly and firmly "and I cannot be attracted to my best friend."

As she swigged from another beer bottle Jane stared blankly at the laptop screen and began typing, her long fingers moving slowly over the keyboard. Soon she was stifling a yawn and feeling more at peace with herself than she had done in weeks.

The next morning Jane felt refreshed. She had slept well at last and was ready to tackle the day. She breezed into the detective room smiling causing Frost and Korsak to complain vocally. "Rizzoli what is with you? I'm gonna have to bust out my shades." "If I didn't know better I'd say you got laid last night."

The detective turned on her workstation and pulled up her email. One from letterpress dot com caught her eye and she frowned trying to remember what that could be. Oh, right. The blog she had created last night. Curious she pulled it up having very little recollection on what she had written. "Rizzoli, we got a lead on that double-homicide", Frost said as he grabbed his jacket, "Let's go".

Jane hurriedly followed Frost and Korsak out of the room.

A few minutes later Maura entered the room with a report for Korsak. She dropped it into his in-tray and noticed that Jane had forgotten to lock her workstation again (against departmental policy of course) – she was surprised Frost hadn't changed the screen saver to My Little Pony or the wallpaper to the Yankees logo by now. Maura reached over to lock it herself when she noticed what was up in the browser session. "A blog?" she said quietly, thinking it was strange Jane would read one…until she noticed the url – joefriday dot letterpress dot com – and realized that it was JANE's blog.

Maura sat down and quickly glanced around before scrolling down to read the first (and only) blog entry. It was from late the previous night.

"I feel…lost. She haunts me in my dreams – the only place I can be truly honest – and I run from her when the sun comes up. Every touch is a lifetime, every smile a caress. I breathe in her smell without even being aware – all the while she is oblivious. My body has not betrayed me to her…yet but how long before I slip? Before I drive her away? We could be everything to each other or end up perfect strangers. I am lost."

Maura swallowed slowly, her heart beating a little faster than normal. She had always assumed that Jane was straight but this would indicate that she was…bi? Or a lesbian? Why had she never said anything? Maura had always felt that sexuality was fluid and now the thought that Jane was open to the same was quite unexpectedly…appealing. Suddenly Maura felt uncomfortable as if she were prying where she did not belong. She locked the workstation and headed back down to the morgue.


	2. Chapter 2

That night found Jane, Maura, Frost and Korsak at the Dirty Robber enjoying drinks and peanuts. It was busy and noisy as befitted a Friday night. "Well ladies, I am going to head home" said Frost, "what about you old man?" Korsak made as if to smack Frost on the back of the head and replied "Yeah, I'm beat, let's go. Sweet dreams ladies."

Jane watched her fellow detectives head out of the bar while Maura was watching her best friend, trying to find a plausible way to bring up the topic of same-sex attraction. "Jane, you remember when we talked about the type of woman we would date if we were, you know, attracted to women?" she began. Rizzoli turned to face the ME with a look of surprise mixed with worry on her face. "Yeaaah" she responded slowly. "Have you ever considered it? Dating a woman I mean?" Maura continued. Jane ran her hand through her hair nervously. "Maura, what kind of question is that? I can't even date guys successfully!" she half-joked.

Maura looked at her intently "This is a serious question Jane Rizzoli" she said and waited patiently for an answer. Jane sighed. She knew that look and it would take some fancy footwork to extricate herself from this line of questioning. "Weeell, I do find some women attractive" she glanced at Maura as she said this "but I can't say I've ever really considered dating." There. Hopefully Maura would be happy with that answer.

Wrong.

"Oh, I see" replied the doctor "which women do you find attractive?" Jane cursed silently. This was getting too uncomfortable. "Maura I don't keep a list you know? I just notice attractive women. Can we drop this now and get another drink?" She glanced over at her friend again. Maura tilted her head and gestured with her hand for more information. Jane sighed again. "OK, "she said "For example, I think you are stunning." "But that doesn't mean I want to date you" she added quickly. Too quickly? "Besides, didn't we already establish that you don't want to sleep with me?"

Maura nodded as if noting something in her head and took another sip of her wine. "Thank you Jane" she smiled, "I'll take that as a compliment." Jane ordered another beer, thankful that her friend was done with the awkward subject and the conversation resumed normality with Jane bringing up her Ma's latest annoyance.

As the two women left the bar they arranged to meet over the weekend for dinner and a movie night in at Maura's house. Maura smiled on her way home…so Jane DID find her attractive. That was an interesting development.

When she arrived home Jane glanced at her laptop and remembered the blog. She never did read what she had written the night before. Soon she had pulled up the url and was reading the entry. As she thought about Maura's question about dating women, she found herself typing again.

"Dating women….hmmmm….am I really attracted to women or just her? She is the only one my eyes linger on – studying her face and her body, storing away each detail. I wonder if she notices me watching her…"

Rizzoli sighed contently as she sprawled out on Maura's couch cradling a newly opened beer. "That meal was amazing Maura" she complimented, "You'll make someone a good wife." Maura immediately responded with "Jane, just because I'm a good cook doesn't translate into being a good wife and that could be construed as being slightly sexist." She smiled as she said this so her friend would know she was joking. "Yeah, well, you can cook for me anytime. What movie are we watching?" Maura waved the blu-ray box excitedly "I found this one; it's called "Boys on the Side" and has a really interesting storyline." Jane shrugged. She had never heard of this movie but going by Maura's usual choices, she would be taking a nice nap on the comfortable couch.

Maura took her place beside Jane on the couch, their legs barely touching. The movie began and Jane soon realized that the "interesting storyline" included a lesbian character and as it moved along, unrequited lesbian love. She shot a sideways glance at Maura and opened her mouth to say something and then quickly closed it again. It was obvious she was enjoying the movie. Jane too found herself drawn in to the actresses. As the movie credits rolled, Jane heard a few sobs escape her friend. "Maura, are you ok?" she asked softly. "Yes, I'm fine…that was such a sad ending though." A single tear rolled down Maura's cheek and unable to stop herself Jane reached out and brushed it away gently. For a moment their eyes met – deep brown searching golden hazel – until Jane was able to look away, her heart pounding. She cleared her throat nervously "I suppose I should head home." Maura protested, offering her spare room but Jane knew she had to go home and clear her head.

After she hugged her friend goodbye, Maura went back to sit on the couch. The space where Jane sat was still warm and smelled faintly of her. She replayed what had happened, touching her cheek where her friend had earlier. "Maura Isles you are in t-r-o-u-b-l-e." she whispered to herself. She was beginning to accept she was attracted to her best friend but where did she go with that and did she even WANT to?


	3. Chapter 3

The following week the detectives and medical examiner were slammed with work leaving little time for any social interaction – which was both a relief and a disappointment to Rizzoli and Isles. It seemed like every low-life in Boston was up to no good, Korsak claimed it was the full moon.

After the previous weekend, Jane had made up her mind to visit the lesbian bar they had gone undercover at during a recent case. She hoped it would answer the questions crowding her head for once and for all. It would have to wait a couple of weeks however as the department softball tournament was set for that upcoming Saturday.

Rizzoli was up to bat, top half of the ninth inning. She assumed the stance and waggled her bat in the air. She struck an imposing figure at home plate glowering at the opposing pitcher. Maura sat in the bleachers – after the jokes and giggles about her aerodynamic outfit last time she had decided not to participate. "Come on Jane!" she yelled loudly. The pitcher finished his wind up and threw the ball – a fast ball – at Jane. The bat cracked and the softball sailed over the outfield. "Home Run, way to go sis" congratulated Frankie as Jane ran around the bases pumping her fist in the air. The other two detectives who had been on base waited to hug her at home plate. That put the Homicide Dept up by 4-1. A few minutes later it was all over and the happy detectives headed off to celebrate at the Dirty Robber.

Jane continued to get congratulatory hugs and back slaps from both teams. "Great clutch play Rizzoli" "You need to switch depts. and come play for us." Everyone knew it was crazy to date a fellow cop but that didn't stop several wistful glances being thrown Jane's way. Maura noticed them all and noted that her friend was either ignoring them or unaware. She waited until the hubbub had died down before giving Jane a hug of her own. "Jane you have an excellent physique and great hand eye coordination" she said. "You hit the ball good" translated Frankie as everyone laughed. "Thanks Maura" Jane replied. She seemed in some discomfort, reaching up to rub on her shoulder and neck. "Are you in pain?" Maura asked. "Nothing a few beers won't cure" Rizzoli responded, eagerly grabbing the bottle the bartender had put down in front of her.

But several beers later Jane was still in pain and as the crowd petered out Maura asked her again. "Yeah, maybe I pulled something." She finally admitted. "Let me drive you home" Maura offered. "Perhaps I can help with that."

The friends arrived at Jane's apartment and Maura gestured for her to sit down on the couch. She ran her fingers over Jane's shoulders with an experienced touch trying to determine what was causing the pain. "I believe you have a tight teres major muscle" she said finally, "Together with the teres minor muscle it combines with the deltoideus to make the six scapulohumeral muscles." "English please Maura" her friend replied. "Oh, it's one of the muscles that helps move your arm downwards and backwards. You probably did this during the softball game. I can massage you and release the tension if you'd like."

Jane swallowed her throat and mouth suddenly dry. Maura's use of words sometimes left a lot to be desired and her matter of fact way of offering a massage showed a level of naivety. "Thanks Maura but I think a hot bath would be a better option…" "Now Jane, don't be silly. A hot bath would only temporarily alleviate the pain. You need a massage."

Maura grabbed Jane's arm and started dragging her to the bedroom. "OK, OK, I need a massage!" Jane grumbled, giving in. Maura disappeared into the bathroom, surely Jane had some lotion somewhere…she finally located a bottle of something that was most likely, given the fragrance, a present from Angela Rizzoli.

"Jane I need you to take off your shirt and bra and lay face down on the bed. I will need to straddle you while I work on the teres major muscle."

Maura said this in a clinical manner as if she had switched into ME mode. Jane on the other hand was still wrapping her head around "bra" "face down on the bed" and "straddle", words you surely didn't expect to be coming out of your best friend's mouth directed at you.

Jane slowly did as she was told shyly making sure that Maura didn't see her naked. She felt the bed give and mentally prepared herself. Maura positioned herself on Jane and poured some of the lotion on her hands. She had managed to keep detached until she looked down at her friend's olive-skinned back. It was…flawless and smooth. The somewhat sexual nature of the position the two women were in also finally registered with the doctor. She took a shaky deep breath and started working on the teres major…

Jane was trying desperately to keep her cool, silently saying "Maura is my best friend" over and over in her head. She smelled the lotion (damn, it's that stuff Ma bought me for Christmas) and braced herself for Maura's first touch and then…almost leapt off the bed howling in pain.

"Goddammit Maura, what the hell was that?"

"Jane I think your teres major is much tighter than I anticipated" she apologized. "Just relax; I'm sure I can work out that knot quickly."

It's all very well for her to say relax Jane thought but that hurt like a…and she winced again as Maura found the same spot.

Finally after a few minutes the knot started to break up and Jane let out a contented sigh. "Thanks Maura, that feels so much better." She felt sure Maura would stop but her deft fingers had found a few more knots and began to work on those too. Jane tried to protest but the rhythmical movements on her skin were soothing and she felt herself drifting off to sleep. "Just a few minutes" she promised.

Maura realized that Jane had fallen asleep by her change in breathing and more relaxed state. Her friend's face looked more childlike and vulnerable when she was sleeping. She gently brushed away a lone strand of hair from Jane's face and carefully got off the bed. Then she pulled the blanket up and after a moment's hesitation climbed back in and lay down under the blanket too. Within minutes she had fallen asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane awoke first, a little disoriented because she had slept so deeply after the massage. There was a leg entwined with hers and an arm draped across her midriff. Her-very-naked midriff. Her brain finally caught up and she realized she was in bed with Maura and still half naked. Suddenly she was all too aware of Maura's body pressed up against her back and her breath on the nape of her neck. Jane tried to carefully wriggle free but Maura gave a groan of protest and snuggled in tighter which caused her arm to move dangerously close to Jane's naked breasts. With a fluid movement Jane disentangled herself and scooted out of the bed, managing to grab and throw on a tshirt before Maura stirred and woke up. She looked up at Jane sleepily and yawning. "Sorry I woke you" Jane said "You were uh.." "Snuggling you?" Maura finished for her. "Umm, yeah" Jane replied. "It's a perfectly normal human response" Maura said as she sat up. Of course it is, Jane thought. People spoon their best friends in bed all the time. But she said nothing.

"Jane don't forget your mother is throwing Sunday lunch at my house today. I need to head home to help her and take care of Bass" Maura said.

She left, leaving Jane alone with her thoughts. "I have got to get a handle on this before it gets out of control" she decided.

With the Rizzoli family visiting, Maura's house was a mix of noise and banter, good food and laughter. Maura reveled in it – this was so different from the way she had been raised and she loved visiting with Jane's family. Lunch was simple Italian fare – delicious and filling. The friendly banter continued throughout the meal.

"You're looking so relaxed today Janie" Angela Rizzoli commented "Did you get a good night's sleep at last?"

"Yeah Ma" Jane replied "Thanks to Maura and her magic fingers" and she wiggled her fingers expressively as she said this while smiling warmly at her friend.

There was silence at the table.

Oh God, did I just flirt with Maura?

Did Jane just flirt suggestively with me?

Did my Janie just flirt with her BEST FRIEND?

Jane tried to rescue the situation "She gave me a massage Ma. I managed to hurt my Ares muscle at the softball game."

"Teres major actually Jane" Maura correctly quickly.

Angela Rizzoli did not look convinced.

The remainder of the afternoon was spent watching the ball game and drinking beer – at least Jane and Frankie were. After cursing at the TV on several occasions the siblings were delighted when the Red Sox managed to beat the hated Yankees. Frankie left soon after, claiming he had to be up early to get some additional work done for Korsak.

Jane could tell her Ma wanted to say something but it was obvious she wanted to wait until Maura was out of the room. When Maura excused herself for a few minutes, Angela Rizzoli wasted no time.

"Janie, are you and Dr. Isles sleep…I mean dating each other?" she blurted out, her face reddening.

"MA!" Jane replied loudly "What kind of question is that? No, we are not."

"Don't worry I wouldn't be upset if you are. She's wonderful and you two belong together." She continued, "I've seen the way you look at each other, I wasn't born yesterday you know."

"Ma" Jane said again, "We are just friends, ok? Can we drop this please?"

Maura entered the room and looked quizzically at Jane and Angela. "Is everything ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, everything is FINE." Jane responded, "Ma was just leaving for the guest house."

"I-I was? Oh right, I was" Angela stammered. She left the room hurriedly casting a couple of looks Jane's way.

Maura tilted her head at her friend. "What was that all about?" she asked. Jane took up her usual sprawled position on the couch. "Oh nothing, just Ma sticking her nose into my love life…or what she perceives to be my love life."

"She just wants you to be happy Jane" Maura said. "No, what she wants is me married and popping out grandkids" Jane laughed.

Maura joined Jane on the couch and looked at her directly. "I have no doubt you will find your soul mate" she said softly, "you are an amazing woman Jane Rizzoli." Maura's sincerity took Jane off guard. She blushed and smiled and the two women's eyes met and locked. Both had the exact same thought – what if they were each other's soul mate? Jane leaned in closer, knowing instinctively that if she tried to kiss Maura at that moment she would not be denied.

Almost simultaneously their cell phones rang breaking the silence and the mood. "Rizzoli" "Isles".

"Suspected homicide" Jane sighed. "Let's go."

As they drove to the scene, Jane thought about what had _almost_ happened. Damn it she scolded herself, you almost screwed things up badly. Then the little voice in her head piped up with "Yeah but you know Maura wanted you to kiss her." Jane muttered under her breath and tightened her grip on the steering wheel. She snuck a glance at Maura who was busy applying fresh lipstick. Maybe in the heat of the moment it seemed that she wanted Jane to kiss her but had that been wishful thinking? Jane renewed her vow to visit the lesbian bar at the weekend – she wanted to find out if she was attracted to women or if it was only Maura.

Maura was doing her best to stay composed as Jane tore through the traffic. She could sense her friend was conflicted – as conflicted as she felt herself. Jane had been about to kiss her and she would have let her. And after that? Maura put her lipstick in her purse as the car drew up at the crime scene. There would be time to deliberate on that later.

"Ready to solve some crime Doctor Isles?" Jane asked as they left the car. "Why yes Detective Rizzoli" she replied. The women had slipped easily back into work mode.

Frost and Korsak gave each other a raised eyebrow look when Rizzoli and Isles showed up in the same car but said nothing.

"What do we have guys?" Jane asked.

"White male, single gunshot to the head" replied Frost "Could be a contract kill."

Maura quickly examined the body. "He's been dead maybe a couple of hours only. Let's get him back to the morgue so I can ascertain cause of death and give you a more exact TOD."


	5. Chapter 5

Frost, Korsak and Jane stood around the autopsy table as Jane showed them what she had discovered after undressing the corpse. "Wow, what the hell is that?" exclaimed Jane. "I believe it is a very intricate carving of Pictish symbols also known as runes" Maura replied. "Pictish runes…right", mused Jane "probably not a contract killing then. I have a bad feeling about this case."

Jane's bad feeling proved to be correct with 2 more bodies found with the same strange markings over the next few days.

"Probably some squirrely guy with a creepy basement" she grumbled to Maura while in the morgue waiting on the latest autopsy report. "I hate the squirrely guy cases because they are so unpredictable." She stretched and groaned as her tight shoulder muscles complained. It had been a long week and everyone was tired. Maura could sense that it wasn't just the case affecting her friend. "Jane, come into my office and let me work on your shoulders. It won't hurt to take a short break." Jane took a very deep breath and followed Maura. She knew she was playing with fire but Maura did have those magic fingers.

"Sit here on this stool" Maura directed. She grabbed a chair and sat behind her friend. "Now relax Jane." Maura began working on the knots. A few minutes later Jane moaned out loud. It was low and raspy and sexy. Maura shifted in her chair as the first tendrils of desire hit her. "Ohhhh, right there Maura", Jane moaned again. The ME licked her dry lips nervously as her stomach began to flip-flop. If anyone was outside her office overhearing this they would think for sure that something other than a massage was happening.

Jane didn't want the massage to end. She knew she was crossing the line with her moans and words but somehow Maura's touch was not only relaxing her shoulders but electrifying her skin and sending fissions of energy throughout her body. She moved slightly, unconsciously angling her body closer to Maura and felt that telltale wetness. Somehow that jolted her back to reality – a reality where Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles were most definitely just friends.

"Ummm, Maura?" she said a little too huskily, "I think my shoulders are alright now. Thanks." She spun the stool around to look at her friend. Maura almost gasped – her medical training left her in no doubt that Jane was in an advanced state of arousal.

"You're most welcome Jane" Maura responded, "I'm glad my 'magic fingers' could be of assistance." Keep your cool Maura, she told herself, she'll be heading back upstairs soon.

Jane looked intently at Maura for a moment – she might not have the same background as her friend but she believed that Maura enjoyed giving the massage as much as she had enjoyed receiving it.

"I'll be upstairs, bring the report up as soon as you have it" she said as she left Maura's office. "Thanks again for the massage" and she flashed her patented Jane Rizzoli smile.

Oh my goodness, Maura thought to herself, how do I get THAT into my bed and what will I do when I have her there? She decided some after hour's research was definitely in order.

The next day the detectives caught a break with some trace that Maura had discovered on the clothes of the first victim which led them to a somewhat rural area. "I'm telling ya, it's going to be a house with a basement" Jane commented as she, Frost, Korsak and Frankie started canvassing the properties. As they moved further away from the town center, a gunshot rang out from the vicinity of the last house on the street. Immediately all four police officers drew their firearms and backed off to the sidewalk. Korsak got on his radio "Shots fired, request backup" and gave the location. "It's going to be about 15 minutes before backup will get here" he estimated. "Everyone stay sharp."

The detectives and Frankie returned to the car to put on their vests – SOP for this situation. The team slowly moved closer to the house. More gunfire was heard – at least two more single shots and "an automatic weapon" groaned Korsak. He quickly got on the radio with the update. They would have to wait for a SWAT team now.

The SWAT team arrived as quickly as possible and took control of the situation. The detectives and Frankie took up support positions. It soon became apparent that this was a hostage situation and would not be resolved easily.

"I need to call Maura" Jane said when they got the word, "she'll be worried about us." Frost turned to Frankie and Korsak and under his breath whispered "She'll be worried about RIZZOLI."

The detective dialed Maura's desk number and waited for her to pick up. "Jane, what is going on, are you alright?" "Maura, calm down. We are all fine." She went on to explain what had happened. "I-I was worried, you know since the shoot-out at the station…well, I heard there were shots fired and…I can't go through you being hurt like that again" the doctor blurted out. Jane could hear genuine panic in Maura's tone. "Maura honey (the endearment slipped out before she could censor it) I'm never going to leave you." Her voice dropped an octave "I will always, _always_ be careful when I'm in the field. I promise. I.." Jane became quiet as she realized she had been about to finish with "I love you". "…I have to get going Maura."

"Call me when it's over, please?" she replied and hung up the phone.

I love you? _I love you?_ Really Jane? She saw Korsak waving at her – there would be time to psycho-analyze this later but now she had to have her game face on.

Several tiring hours later it was over. The hostage situation ended badly. As Jane had surmised it was a "squirrely" guy – the leader of his own sect who called himself Mormaer. He had killed 5 of the 20 hostages before the SWAT team was able to storm the house and take him out.

As soon as she was able, Jane called Maura and gave her the update. "We're all heading back to the station so we can go home. Cavanaugh said we can catch up with paperwork next week." Jane yawned long and hard. "I am so beat. This was a tough one Maura."

"I'm still here Jane. I can drive you home…if you'd like the company?" Jane smiled. That was exactly what she needed.

It took one beer, not even one beer actually for Jane to start nodding off. "Jane, come on you need to get into bed." Maura said, "you don't need to sleep here on this lumpy couch." Jane grumbled but did as she was told, casting off clothes as she headed to her bedroom. She flopped into bed wearing panties and a tank top, not even bothering to get under the covers. Maura stood in the doorway smiling and hesitating. Should she go? Jane made the decision for her "Stay with me please." Such a simple request and one that Maura could not refuse. As she lay down beside her friend Jane shifted position until she was spooning Maura. "s'a perfectly normal human 'sponse" Jane mumbled before she drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Jane and Maura had breakfast before Maura took off "I have a date with several shoe shops" she told her friend "and I'm guessing that holds absolutely no interest for you." Jane laughed "Oh Maura you know I would LOVE to ooh and ahh over shoes with you but I have a prior arrangement with my couch, some beer and a Red Sox game."

As she relaxed at her apartment, Jane mulled over her planned venture to the Merch – the lesbian bar they'd gone undercover at. She figured a couple of beers there wouldn't hurt and she had already had some experience with warding off unwanted female attention. She and Maura had no plans for tonight either - it was the perfect opportunity.

At around 8pm Jane headed out. She was wearing dressy stone-washed jeans, DM boots and a cream-colored shirt. A simple silver necklace with a Celtic symbol completed the outfit.

The Merch was already starting to get busy when she walked in the door. Courage was never in short supply for Jane Rizzoli, even if this time she entered the establishment as herself and not an undercover cop. She walked confidently, perhaps even with a butch swagger, up to the bar and ordered a beer. The bartender was new of course and gave Jane the once-over. "You new in town or visiting or what?" "Or what" Jane replied as she left a tip. She turned and found a table to sit at that afforded a clear view of the entire bar – she might be an off-duty cop but some habits die hard. Jane swigged her beer, leaned back and observed the room.

She could tell easily the single women from the couples. There was an interesting mix of old and young, tattooed and not, professional and casual. It didn't take long before someone approached Jane. She was about the same height as Maura but with a shock of blonde spiky hair, several tattoos and electric blue eyes. "Hi, I'm Sam" she said. "Can I buy you another beer?" Jane was flattered but knew instantly that this woman was not her type. "Umm, thanks but no." she replied. "I'm waiting for someone."

By the time Jane was ready for another beer she had been propositioned six times. The alcohol had calmed the little flutter of nervousness and she found herself checking out the women as they walked through the door – and came to somewhat of a realization. "I'm a boob gal." she smiled – although given Maura's voluptuousness that was hardly a big surprise.

When what she assumed to be the seventh beer request of the night headed her way, she was prepared to finish her drink and head home. It was getting too tiring and she had established what she'd come there to prove – Jane Rizzoli was attracted to women. "Hi, I'm Carole and.." "..and you want to know if you can buy me another beer?" finished Jane. "What? Actually no, you look a little lost and confused or newly out or something and my wife and I" – she pointed over to another woman sitting in one of the booths – "wondered if you wanted to join us and escape the meat market." Jane quickly agreed – now here was a chance for some candid talk – and soon she was sitting with Carole and her wife Fiona.

Once they had all been introduced Carole asked if Jane was newly out – "you definitely give off that vibe" she commented. Jane hesitated. "I suppose I am" she replied, "It's a little complicated." She took a deep breath. "I'm attracted to…" she paused, "…I think I'm in love with my best friend." The couple exchanged a look. "That is more common than you'd think." Fiona replied, "so tell us all about your lovely lady."

Jane proceeded to tell Carole and Fiona about Maura, how much time they spent together, the sleepovers, the massages, the assumption by people they knew that they were together and the developments that had happened over the last few weeks.

She looked hopefully at her new friends. There was silence and then "Oh my god, you two have been DATING and neither of you noticed? " exclaimed Carole. "You are definitely in love with her" added Fiona, "and by the sounds of things, Maura is at the very least physically attracted to you…but my expert gaydar opinion is that she is in love with you too." Carole nodded. Jane took a moment to process this and then said "You really think so?" with the biggest shit-eating grin on her face. The couple nodded.

A whole new series of thoughts came to Jane, "Well, I guess that means Ma won't have her wedding or grandbabies." "Why not?" Carole asked, "we live in Mass and gay marriage is legal." "Yes," agreed Fiona, "besides we have two kids – this is date night for us, our girls are hanging out with granny and granddad tonight." Before Jane could ask, Carole pulled out her iphone and started scrolling photos. "Aw, they are adorable," Jane said. "Thanks! I carried Megan and Fiona carried Isobel" Carole told her, "and we used the same donor."

Suddenly Jane pictured Maura glowing and very pregnant, followed by images of children with her honey caramel hair and hazel eyes. "Children with Maura?" she whispered. "Oh my, you have it bad." said Fiona.

Jane looked at the couple "Thank you so much for everything" she said, "I-uh, there's someplace I need to be."

Carole and Fiona wished her good luck and Jane strode quickly from the bar. She was a woman on a mission.

Maura paced worriedly in her living room. It wasn't like Jane to not answer the phone or notice she had missed a call from her. She stared at her cell phone as if willing it to ring and wondering for the 100th time if enough minutes had passed for her to call again.

Jane got back to her car and now that she was out of the loud bar atmosphere realized that her cell phone was buzzing. Five missed calls from Maura and a couple of voice messages. As she went to dial her friend's number the phone rang – it was Maura again.

"Maura, is something wrong? I'm sorry I didn't hear my phone ring." Jane asked. "Jane! No, everything is fine. I wanted to invite you over for a movie night but then you didn't answer and you are usually very prompt at calling me back…" Maura realized she was babbling "…and I may have over-reacted and been worried."

Jane smiled. Maura worrying about her like that was quite adorable and completely out of character for the doctor.

"If the offer is still open, I'd like to swing by" Jane replied, "I mean if it's not too late?"

Maura tilted her head, there was something _different_ in Jane's voice but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. "No, it's not too late." She replied.

"Great I'm on my way over babe." Jane could not resist throwing in the endearment as she hung up.


	7. Chapter 7

The doorbell rang and Maura opened the door. Jane stood there backlit by the porch light looking…smoldering. The doctor, who had already consumed a couple of glasses of wine, lazily ran her eyes over Jane's body.

Jane cleared her throat. "Are you going to invite me in Maura or are we watching the movie outside?"

Maura moved to the side and gestured for Jane to come in. "Sorry, I was lost in thought" she said as the two women made their way inside. Jane helped herself to a beer, claimed her usual spot on the couch and eased off her DM boots. "Ah, so much better" she sighed. "Come sit down Maura. I..We…need to talk."

Maura sat down and looked quizzically at her friend. "What do we need to talk about?"

"Tonight I went to the Merch" Jane began, "I was curious because of the way I've been feeling lately. I'm not sure how it happened…" she took a deep breath, "I am crazy about you Maura."

Maura took Jane's hand and linked their fingers. Her heart was beating so hard and fast she felt sure her whole body was shaking. "Kiss me." she said leaning forward slightly and splaying her other hand across the tautness of Jane's thigh.

Jane's eyes darkened as she pulled Maura toward her. She brushed a soft kiss over Maura's lips, gasping as that first sensual touch sent renewed desire flooding through her body.

Maura moaned and reached one hand up behind Jane's head snaking her fingers into her hair. Jane instinctively responded by deepening the kiss and moaned herself as Maura's tongue slid into her mouth stroking provocatively.

When the two finally broke the kiss they were equally breathless and noticeably flushed.

Maura looked directly at Jane. "Take me to bed." She said rising and holding out her hand.

Jane took Maura's hand and pulled her into another scorching kiss. This time they crushed against each other igniting passions further. Maura's hand ran up Jane's side to cup her breast and she brushed her thumb over the already hard nipple. Jane's eyes flew open and she made a whimper/gasp sound while breathing Maura's name.

The two women finally made it into the bedroom and Maura pushed Jane down so she was sitting on the bed. Jane started fumbling with her shirt buttons, acting more like a teenage boy than an adult woman until…

"Stop Jane. I want to undress you." Maura requested, taking Jane's hands and moving them aside. She undid a few of her own blouse buttons first, enough so Jane could see her lacy pink bra and began to slowly unbutton Jane's shirt. Each new piece of revealed skin received a butterfly kiss. Soon that section of clothing lay discarded on the floor.

Maura smiled appreciatively at the ivory lace bra Jane was wearing as she teased her fingertips over the soft material "Very sexy Jane" she murmured. She deftly unhooked the bra and moved closer to tongue each nipple in turn.

"Mauraaaaa" Jane uttered, "You are so fucking hot."

Maura turned her attention to Jane's jeans. She slid the denim material down her long legs and while Jane was still standing placed a trail of kisses across her stomach. She shivered as she removed the last vestige of Jane's modesty, marveling at how wet the lace panties had become and how amazingly good Jane smelled.

Suddenly feeling a need to have her naked skin against Jane's Maura quickly removed her clothes. Jane drank in Maura's glowing skin and curves.

"God Maura, you are beautiful" she whispered.

The two melded together both reveling in the sensuality and raw energy of skin to skin contact, their mouths hungry for more. Without breaking the kiss, they finally lay on the bed. Maura took the lead again, nudging Jane's legs apart and positioning herself over her. She leaned down and captured one nipple with her mouth and the other with her thumb and index finger. Jane moaned Maura's name again and thrust her hips upward. Maura thrust into her at the same time causing a delicious friction…but it wasn't enough.

"Maura I need you to, I ummm, I need you inside me" Jane pleaded.

Maura kissed her way down Jane's body. She slid one, then two fingers inside and began stroking.

"Oh yeah Maura baby, right there." Jane moaned, hardly able to believe how amazing Maura's love-making was.

But Maura wasn't done yet. She moved slightly, reached her head down and flickered out a tentative tongue on Jane's clit. Jane trembled and began rocking her hips upwards. Maura's tongue kept up the tempo while her fingers pushed into Jane's g-spot.

Jane could feel her climax building and she knew she was going to come harder and with more intensity than she ever had before. Suddenly her orgasm washed over her, sending wave after wave of pleasure spiraling through her body.

"Ohhhhhhhh Mauraaaaaaa" she screamed until finally she collapsed sated and spent.

Maura lay in the crook of Jane's arm, snuggling with one leg draped possessively over her. She studied Jane's face feeling strangely smug that she was responsible for her look of utter contentment.

"Maura that was beyond incredible" Jane told her quietly, her voice sounding more raspy than normal. She looked directly at her. "I love you Maura Isles" she said "I love you more completely than I ever believed possible. I want to make you feel as amazing as I do right now." and she leaned over and gave the doctor a slow soft kiss.

Maura got up and straddled Jane's leg. "I want to feel you inside me Jane" she whispered. Jane slowly touched Maura for the first time, feeling her wetness and obvious arousal. "Sooo wet Maura" she groaned before sliding two fingers inside her lover. "Mmmmmmmm" responded Maura. She began riding Jane's hand. She reached down and moved Jane's thumb so it could reach her clit. "Ohhhhhh yeah Jane" Maura breathed "That feels fantastic." It didn't take long – just a few more strokes – before Maura started to thrust more forcefully. "Ohhhh Jane" she moaned loudly. From her vantage point Jane could see every expression on Maura's face. She shuddered and pushed down on Jane's thumb. "Oh oh oh oh Jaaaannnnne" she cried, riding out her orgasm. Jane slid her fingers out and smiled shyly at Maura. "Wow, that was extremely intense" she said. Maura lay back in Jane's arms and snuggled in. "I love you too Jane Rizzoli" she said, responding to Jane's earlier admission. Jane kissed her forehead and the two drifted off to sleep.

**OK, I had planned to end the story here – if you want me to continue, please let me know! Thanks for all the reviews, I really do appreciate the feedback. **


	8. Chapter 8

Jane awoke first the next morning. Maura was still snuggled into her, honey blonde hair draped across her shoulder and down over Jane's breast. She kissed Maura's head and smiled as she remembered the night before. Her thoughts turned to everything that hadn't been discussed – sure they loved each other but what next? Jane knew what she wanted – a long-term relationship – maybe even children.

Maura stirred, turned and stretched, her skin catching some of the sunbeams that snuck in under the wood blinds on the only window in the room. Jane swallowed and lazily ran her fingers from Maura's breasts down over her stomach. She leaned over and flicked her tongue on Maura's nipples in turn then grazed the tips gently with her teeth. Maura moaned but did not awaken; instead she reached between her legs with her right hand and began touching herself. Jane watched Maura feeling her body respond to this incredible eroticism before positioning herself so she could take over. She stilled Maura's hand and lowered her head. At the first touch of Jane's tongue on her clit, Maura woke up. "Jane, oh baby" she breathed beginning to thrust upward in sync with Jane's strokes.

Later…much, much later (Jane had discovered the multi-use shower head when they had finally gotten out of bed), found the two women in the kitchen wearing matching bathrobes. Maura was busy making breakfast brunch.

"So what kind of pancakes are these?" Jane asked as she crunched a piece of bacon.

"Drop scones or Scottish pancakes" Maura replied "You are going to love them." She scooped the last pancake out of the griddle and buttered and spread strawberry jelly on a couple.

"Here, open up" she instructed Jane bringing one to her mouth. Jane took a big bite, enjoying the intimacy of Maura feeding her. "Mmmmmm, these are good" she exclaimed "Feed me more please babe" Maura moved closer and licked a small smudge of jelly from the corner of Jane's mouth. Jane's hand slid under the robe and cupped Maura's breast, her thumb brushing her nipple.

At that precise moment, Angela Rizzoli barged into the room.

Everyone froze, then…

"Janie, Maura, what, I mean…" Angela faltered as she slowly took in the scene and quickly realized what was going on.

Jane then witnessed something she had never seen before – her Ma blushed.

"Jane Rizzoli! I asked you last week if you were…seeing Dr. Isles and you said no. Don't stand here in her kitchen wearing matching robes about to kiss her and tell me any more bald faced lies!"

"Ma!" protested Jane "last week we didn't, we hadn't…" "Angela" Maura interjected "Jane is telling you the truth. Until last night we had not been intimate. She is an excellent lover." She added.

Now it was Jane's turn to blush. "Maura!" both Rizzoli women said simultaneously. "Janie, I'm going back to the guest house now but we need to talk." And with that Angela turned and left.

Jane groaned. "That could have gone better" she said. Maura looked puzzled. "C'mon Maura, there are better ways to come out to your mother." She went on to explain the conversation she had with Angela the previous week.

"Well, it's not like she caught us in flagrante delicto" Maura responded "and it sounds like she would be very supportive of an alternative lifestyle."

"In what Maura?" Jane asked. "Oh. It's a latin phrase that means caught red-handed. Well, to be precise it means "in blazing offense". In this context I'm using it colloquially as a euphemism for being caught in the act of sexual intercourse." The doctor explained.

"Of course it is" Jane replied grinning. "Now how about you feed me more of those tasty pancakes."

Maura gave Jane a quick hug. "I'm sure everything will be fine with your mother. She obviously loves you very much."

"Yeah" Jane sighed. "Hey what are we going to do for the rest of the day? Can we watch the Sox game and snuggle on the couch?"

"Yes, if you'll let me paint your toes" Maura countered "I have the perfect color in mind."

Jane and Maura sat close together on the couch. Jane's bare feet were in Maura's lap and the baseball game was in full effect on the flat screen TV. "Awwwww, come on ump that was a ball by a mile!" Jane yelled at the TV as another Red Sox batter was called out.

Maura smiled as she waited for Jane to sit still again. She had completed one foot and was about to begin on the other.

"Teach me about baseball" she requested "I'd like to share in your favorite pastime."

Jane turned to look at Maura. "I'd love to" she said huskily "Maura can I ask you something?" Maura stopped and tilted her head.

"I-um-I-what do you want from all of this, from us?" Jane asked gesturing to them both. Maura looked a little uncomfortable and said nothing.

"Sorry Maura, I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that" Jane quickly said trying to hide her disappointment "I'm going to be upfront and honest with you," she continued "I don't want this to be some casual sex 'friends with benefits' thing. I want a long-term relationship with you…maybe even a family."

She looked at Maura feeling the tears well up and willing them not to fall. It never crossed her mind that Maura would want something different.

A single tear slipped down her face.

Maura put down the nail polish and took Jane's hands in hers. "Jane, please babe, don't cry" she implored "You know I'm terrible with relationships. I'm scared that I'll mess us up and lose everything. I've had all these men in and out of my life and you are the only significant connection I've ever made. The depth of love I have for you both scares and thrills me all at the same time."

Jane wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand and smiled. "Maura honey, with relationships it is all about taking chances. I'm just as scared but I want to be with you; make a life with you and I'm ready to jump in with both feet. "

Maura nodded slowly. "I want those things too Jane."

Jane leaned over and gave Maura a soft kiss. "We belong together Maura. Besides as I recall you did great last night and this morning."

Maura blushed a little "Well, that was the result of some detailed Googling."

Jane stared at Maura with an 'are you kidding me?' expression on her face. "Really? You Googled lesbian sex techniques?"

"Oh yes. I was quite impressed with all the positions available and toys that can be incorporated." Maura went on.

Jane merely raised her eyebrows and said nothing.

"In fact I have several more 'techniques' that I'd like to try…later," she finished. Jane smirked "Oh by all means please feel free to experiment on me Dr. Isles."

**Promise I will tie up the remaining loose ends in the next (and probably final!) chapter. Thanks again y'all for all the positive reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Maura, I need to talk to Ma," Jane said, "If we plan to tell 'the world' tomorrow I owe her. Can we invite her over for dinner?"

Maura smiled, "Of course we can. What about your brother?" "Oh trust me, Ma has already filled him in by now," Jane replied laughing.

While Maura ordered food, Jane called her mother. "Hey Ma, we'd like to invite you over for dinner. Yeah, it'll just be take-out. Really, Ma? No, we are not still wearing bathrobes. Yes, you can come on over now." Jane hung up the phone. "I love her to death but sometimes…"

Angela arrived not too much later. "So is dinner a peace offering?" she asked, "You guys shocked me this morning you know!"

Jane gestured for her Ma to come sit with them. "Well, you've already figure out that Maura and I have…I mean are together," she said, "are you alright with that?"

"Janie, I always had an inkling that you and Maura were made for each other," Angela responded, "If you love her and she makes you happy, then that makes me happy too. Now both of you come and give me a hug." Jane and Maura complied happily.

"This doesn't mean I lose out on a wedding or grandbabies," she continued. Jane rolled her eyes. "Ma, we JUST got together. What, you think I've already proposed?" Maura stifled a giggle which earned her a stern look from her lover.

"I don't know from lesbian couples," Angela replied. Jane said nothing. "Actually, it's a documented fact that lesbians bring a U-Haul to their second dates," Maura stated helpfully. Now it was Jane's turn to stifle a giggle. "Maura, that's a JOKE," she said. "No, no, it's all over the internet as a factual statement," Maura insisted.

"And what does the internet say about babies?" Angela asked. Jane threw her hands in the air and stomped off to get a beer.

"Well, " Maura continued, "there are sperm banks with catalogues and you simply peruse the catalogue and choose a donor." "Really?" Angela replied, "I never knew it was that easy."

Before Maura could get down to specifics – and Jane knew she had likely researched this subject to the nth degree – she cut in on the conversation "OK, OK, weddings and babies are for a future discussion," she said firmly.

Angela said nothing but smiled to herself.

The food arrived and the three dug in to the Thai food Maura had ordered. As Jane has suspected her Ma had already let Frankie Jr know and he was "real happy" for them both.

With a belly full of food and a couple of beers, Jane could feel the sleep crawling behind her eyes. She yawned and watched as Maura followed suit. "I think you wore each other out," Angela said, "go to bed, I'll see myself out."

"Thanks Ma," Jane replied, "and thanks for being so amazing about Maura and I."

The next morning as the alarm went off shrilly Jane slapped at it ineffectively while groaning her displeasure. Maura hid under the covers and giggled quietly as Jane was forced to sit up to turn it off.

"Stop laughing, it's not funny," she grouched, "Oh God, does it have to be Monday? Couldn't we just stay in bed?"

Maura tilted her head as she considered this, "While would be infinitely more pleasurable to stay here we both have an insane workload and we're both professional enough not to leave our colleagues high and dry."

Jane groaned again. It was hard to argue against such indefatigable logic. "Do I even have work clothes here?" she asked easing out of bed and stretching. Maura watched appreciatively from her vantage point "Keep that up and even I might be swayed to take a sick day," she said, "and yes, you left clothes here after one sleepover so I had them laundered. They are hanging up in the closet." Jane headed to the bathroom, turning before she reached the door to say "I suppose a shared shower is out of the question this morning?" Maura nodded "We would definitely never get to work."

After a quick breakfast of coffee, leftover pancakes and a few heated kisses, Maura and Jane were in Maura's car headed to the BPD.

Maura watched Jane rub her hands nervously. There had been a great deal of discussion on whether to reveal their relationship at work - in the end they had decided to be honest and tell everyone. As Maura had pointed out it would have been near impossible to hide given police officers were trained to observe. She reached over and took one of Jane's hands in hers. "Jane, please don't worry," Jane smiled wanly. "You know the majority of those guys had me pegged as a dyke from the second I made detective. I'm going to have a hard time not handing anyone their balls today."

Normally Maura would have chastised Jane about her language but on this occasion she knew it was her way of dealing with the situation.

The two arrived and went to Jane's desk. Frost and Korsak were already there checking email and drinking coffee. Jane's nervousness returned and she reached for Maura's hand and linked their fingers. The gesture was not lost on her fellow detectives but neither said a word.

"Frost, Korsak, ummm, Maura and I have something to tell you," she began.

"What, that you finally made an honest woman out of Dr. Isles?" Korsak interrupted laughing. Jane made her "Really?" face and looked at Maura who simply shrugged. Before she knew what was happening, Korsak and Frost were hugging them both and offering congratulations. Jane smiled. "It won't be as easy as this with the rest of the guys," Korsak warned them.

"I trust you to make sure Jane doesn't 'hand anyone their balls' today Vince," Maura replied, "I have to get down to the morgue." With that she gave Jane a quick kiss and sashayed to the elevator. Jane watched her leave with a dazed but happy expression.

"Oooooh, you got it baaaad Rizzoli," Frost commented, quickly evading the friendly slap headed his way.

"Alright guys," Jane said, "as much as I hate to break up this pick on Jane-fest, we have a full caseload to work on."

The remainder of the work day was good and bad. Jane and Maura were both able to focus on work and have a quick lunch together. The bad was of course led by Detective Crow's small-mindedness calling Jane "a fucking bulldyke" and Maura "her bitch". It was all Korsak and Frost could do to stop Jane from retaliating with her fists, her brown Italian eyes flashing angrily at the insult.

After a stern reminder about workplace ethics and the threat of a formal reprimand from Cavanaugh, Crowe begrudgingly apologized.

When it was finally time to head home, Jane felt emotionally exhausted. "Let's get out of here," she said "I need to be alone with you and just breathe you in."

A quick stop for take-out provided dinner. Maura and Jane ate on the couch, immediately becoming wrapped up in each other once the meal was over. In direct comparison to the previous days frantic love-making this was a gentle and slow exploration of each other's body until Jane rose and led Maura to the master bedroom. As she looked down at Maura's face, Jane leaned in for a sweet kiss that left no doubt about her feelings. "With you is where I belong," she said quietly, "you are my heart Maura." "And you are mine Jane."

Later in the afterglow while Jane was lazily tracing circles on Maura's belly she said huskily "I don't care what the world has to throw at us. As long as I have you and your love I can handle anything." Maura smiled, already drifting off to sleep, secure in her love for Jane and their future together.

**FIN**


End file.
